Perfect
by EyeSinc
Summary: A woman from Hal's past arrives to reek havoc on his now calm life
1. Chapter 1

I was slammed against the wall, feeling the wind being forced out of my lungs, my heart quickening under the arm now against my collarbone and my hands sweating. I'd never been caught. I was dead stealthy. Perfect at my job.

But he'd caught up.

But how? No one noticed until I robbed them at least 5 times.

Posh nob end.

"This" his hands trailed down my arm, twisted onto my corseted waist, down to the purse hidden in one of my pockets "Is mine"

"I have no idea what you're on about" I muttered, keeping my eyes wide and innocent, my voice stead, as was taught to me "Please; I just don't kno-"his arm moved swiftly to my neck, cutting off my voice. Normally, though I'd never know of it, the others said when caught it worked to act innocent.

Liars.

"Don't lie" he smiled "You shouldn't lie to a Lord"

A lord? Why the hell would he miss the few shillings or pounds in here when he probably has ruby arse scratchers at his palace?

"Lord?" I squeaked, adding the right amount of surprise to my limited voice.

"Lord Henry" his nose went to my neck and began smelling "And you smell simply wonderful"

Right, I for one am not going to sleep with him just for this pitiful amount of coins in the purse.

"Here, take it back and we'll say no more about this-"

He didn't even seem to notice I even spoke "But, I could always use someone of your skills" his head tilted in thought, before his hand gabbed my arm, dragging me into a small alleyway, one below even the dregs of humanity itself. The prostitutes and the murderers even avoided here.

His eyes, once blue, now became black, soulless with no light penetrating them. Eyes blacker then the Devils, who before now, before this second, I questioned the existence of. But now I knew, he was alive and well in this thing.

I was petrified. I'd survived the flames of the bakery. I survived the disease of the air. And now… And now this.

"What are you?"

His mouth opened, revealing pointed teeth beneath.

"Your future"

And my heart beat no more.


	2. Chapter 2

She had to be doing this on purpose.

Her back was to him, but what he saw annoyed him enough. Her legs, covered with dark green jeans, which seemed almost painted on, rested upon the table, with black heels encrusted with mud on her small feet, insignificant flakes occasionally landing on the table. She hadn't ordered anything, instead seemed content staring at her reflection within a spoon she held that Hal saw as she moved it carelessly around at different angles, almost like she was trying to see the back of her dark brown reddish curls.

Maria, another worker at the café, walked over to the woman with the untameable curls, smiled and asked 'Can I get you anything dear?". Maria was a rather motherly woman, whose love and warmth seemed to affect anyone and everyone she spoke to.

"A black coffee please" a second voice, lighter than the older woman "And can the guy behind the counter deliver it please? I'd like a word"

Maria nudged her playfully, laughing shrilly "Of course, Hal would be more than happy to do that" She smiled happily at Hal who glared back.

"Please Maria, I can't" Hal muttered to her, as Maria bustled around making the coffee, and he cleaned around the machine.

"Hal, dear, please wait for me to finish at least" Maria slapped his hand away playfully "and of course you can, you handsome boy. She's very nice, and polite and pretty"

"-but- but"

"Go now" she shoved a tray into his hands, placing the coffee on top carefully "Just be your polite normal self-dear"

"-but"

"No, go now" Maria's small face became set; she would not back down.

"Fine" Hal sighed and began the short walk over.

As Hal came closer, the more familiar the girls scent became, although it was clear she had tried to hide this by using perfume, lily-scented Hal deduced and by using liberal amounts of hair product, a fruity concoction. Plus, the leather jacket, hung so carelessly around the chair so that half laid on the floor, seemed vaguely familiar, even though like the boots, it was encrusted with mud.

"Here's your coffee, anything else" Hal deadpanned to the girl. Her dark red painted lips formed into a smirk, as she slowly raised the sunglasses that covered her eyes, Hals face turned into one of confusion.

"Hey Lord Henry" her green eyes shone with amusement "Didn't think we'd meet again, but I thought I best return this" she threw the jacket at him with clean motion.

"Katherine?"

"It's Kathy" She shrugged "My lover in Spain used to call me Katherine, and you know how that ended"

"As in the King of the 19th century?"

"Yup" she grinned "Always told you I'd do better than a Lord, as you so falsely introduced yourself as"

"I apologised didn't I?"

She shook her head "No I don't remember this apology" Kathy frowned "Was this before or after you betrayed me?"

"I never betrayed you"

The emeralds blazed "You left me to be killed! Wanted me dead so you could find a new slag to replace me after I became boring for you" she sighed "We were partners"

"You knew that was from convenience only"

"Wow, the words every ex-fiancé wants to hear"

"Look, we both knew what the con was about-"

"Aren't you interested to know how I found you?"  
Hal sat opposite Kathy "Very much so Kathy"

"I tracked you. Every incident, every death, every moment until there was nothing" She smiled "Then it was rumours mainly-"

"Rumours?"

"Rumours of the men who kill anyone who looks at them" she flung back her curls "I used all of those techniques you taught me, all of those 'woman ways' you suggested to find this stuff out"

"They were to help protect you-"

"And they worked so well I adapted them to blackmail and feeding, can't be that surprised though can you. The leap ain't that far love"

"Feeding?"

"I'm getting to that, anyways I tracked you to a guy called Carter, he says "I knew him, he's dead now" but I thought, the Hal I knew would survive by any means necessary, though I have to say" she pulled a face "This is lower than low"

"Wales happens to be a wonderful-"

"Not that, the fact you're buddy buddy with a mongrel"

"Tom is a brilliant-"

"I'm sure the dog is a wonderful pet"

"he's my friend actually"

"Oh, how… different"

"I would like to think so"

She leaned forward suddenly, her mouth at his ear "Do you remember those nights where we'd dance covered in blood and surrounded by guts and carcasses, backed by the full moon?" she whispered "Where we'd return only to watch the dog fights, then retire to bed where we'd spend all night-"

"Stop it" he said sharply "why are you here?"  
She laid her hands, clasped, on the table, and leaned forward in a very business-like fashion "I need your help"

"Why?"

"Well after a recent problem I've had-"

"What have you done?"

"I may have been involved in a massacre-"

"Where?"

"Someplace in America, I dunno"

"You don't know where you murdered?"

"I don't keep a list of everywhere I've been, unlike what I hear you're like now"  
"It's routine, nothing is problematic about routine. Murder on the other hand-"  
"Don't act so fucking innocent Hal- you brought me into this world"

"Against my better judgement, and you know I am sorry for bringing you into this-"

"I'm trying to give up blood"


	3. Chapter 3

Maria had allowed Hal early leave, under the guise of a date with 'that pretty young sweetheart'. Kathy left the café quickly, her curls dancing behind her; with the assumption that Hal would follow her blindly, similar in the way she followed him.

She was correct.

"You" he said, after they stepped on the beach, finally breaking the silence that engulfed them.  
"Yes" she smiled "Me"

"You want to-"  
"Give up blood for a while" sitting herself down and pulling him down beside her "yes"  
"For a while?"

Kathy sighed "What is with these 20 questions?"

"Well, I can't let you stay without knowing why you wish to denounce blood"

"For a while" she rolled her eyes "And it's none of your business"

"Well then" Hal stood up, making his way back towards town.

"Wait" she grabbed his arm "You owe me enough to allow me my silence"

Hal grabbed her wrist, releasing her grip easily "And you owe me enough to leave me alone. I do not appreciate reminders of my past"

"It's your fault that I'm in your past fool"

"And I don't want you here"

"I don't want to be here either, but I have nowhere to go"

"Anywhere that's not here will suit me fine"

"Well the problem is, now you know I'm here and alive, you won't let me out of your sights will you?"

"What?"

"Suddenly Hal isn't so verbose" She smirked, standing up "I know you, well enough to know you see my kills" She poked him in the chest "as your kills, so I am your stupid way of redemption"

Hal's eyes narrowed "You know I don't have that much pity" he turned, beginning to walk away.

"But you have that much pride"

That made him stops dead.

"And jealousy" Kathy began to walk up to Hal slowly, sashaying her hips in an obvious way.

"Jealousy?"

"The Jealousy" she whispered in his ear "of thinking that I will have blood. Fresh human blood whilst you…"

His hand flew to her throat "I have killed men, women and children-"

"And I saw each one-"

"What makes you think I wouldn't kill you?"

"Because you wouldn't threaten me with it, you'd just-" she leaned in close to his face "Do it" she spat.

He let go of her throat unwillingly, as her eyes shone in victory "Tell me why"

"What's the magic word? Go on Lord Harry- say please to the pretty thief"

"No"

"Then I won't say" she sang

"Please" he said reluctantly.

"Fine, seeing as you was so polite. I was being hunted by mongrels across the USA"

"But you want to stay in house with a werewolf?"

"One mutt is easy to deal with. 20 on the other hand-"

"20? What the hell did you do?"

"I may have killed some family members -"

"Katherine, what the hell do think you were doing?

"It was an unfortunate accident involving blood and guts, that they started, that I don't really want to talk about"

"And you've brought them here?"

"No! I lost them in Louisiana, hence the mud. But I need somewhere to stay, or I'll be killed" She sighed, turning away "But I see I've tracked you down for no reason, I'll leave and get hacked to pieces, its fine" she began to walk away, wiping away a non-existent tear "Bye Hal"

"Wait"

She turned an expectant smirk on her face.

"Don't hunt in this area; I need to maintain my secret"

An ugly look flashed on her face, as she stormed up to him, promptly slapping him and taking the jacket back.

"I think you have no opinion on my life. And besides, I have what, a month to live? I'll do whatever I feel like"

With that, Kathy stormed away, seething at that 'posh nob'.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at the edge of the murky water, just staring out at the English Channel. In some ways, I thought, it's like me, once pure then tainted by human curiosity.

And like me, it has seen too much.

In some ways, I loved immortal life. How I could accomplish impossible feats to the fear of humans before they died, how everything was so simple, how she never aged. My human life, the pieces I could remember anyway, were full of hunger, death, fear of the Grim Reaper and other incessant things that now seem trivial. I'm also insanely intelligent, knowing most languages fluently, able to recite Pie to the 102nd number and am able to recite all of Shakespeare's soliloquies. And why? For _him. _So that when he introduced me, he'd be proud of his creation. I remembered how I and Hal were. How subservient I was to his every whim. How I'd find a way to bring the moon to him if he had the slightest inclination to own it. I needed him back then. I was kept away from every little thing he didn't want me to know about. How pathetically attached to him I was, how my very existence was for him. He owned me.

Then the wank stain left.

That was a major downside of my immortality. The major part of it was me feeling inferior, me being owned by another.

And then there was death. I often wanted to know what death was like. Whether you'd actually see a white light, or whether that was just human idiocy.

"Hey" I looked up to find a human blond male looking down at me with pale blue eyes and slight stubble around his chin "Can I sit here?"

"It's a free country I guess" I shrugged looking back across the sea as he sat beside me, trying to ignore the smell of blood. Not now, Kathy, wait until dark at least, you only ate 2 days ago. Satisfy yourself with a cigarette for now. As I inhaled, I noticed him watching me from the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, do you want one?"

"No thanks, I don't smoke"

"Great"

"I'm Antony by the way" he held out his hand, a charming smile on his face. Bold, they are always the easiest "Not to be confused with Ant from Ant and Dec"

I stared at his hand until he dropped it.

"I guess you don't know them?"

"No I know who they are"

"Oh" He frowned, then grinned again "I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?"

"Yeah"

"What made you move to Barry of all places?"

"A friend of mine lives here"

"Who's that, I might know 'em"

"Hal Yorke?"

He frowned, tensing slightly "Don't know him, is he your boyfriend or something?"

I scoffed "It's complicated"

Well that barely managed to cover anything.

"So you're ex's or something?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because life is short" Bull "And you are hot" true.

He's practically asking to be your dinner, just take the opportunity. Hal doesn't give a shit either way "We can have a drink, you're buying though"

"Of course" he grinned "When are you free?"

"Right now?"

"Great" He stood up "I didn't get your name though"

"Kathy" I stood up, ignoring the hand he held out for me.  
"Short for Katherine I assume"

"Yes, but if you call me that I won't be responsible for my actions Antony"

We ended up in some pub; sat in some cushy chairs next to a window, where he spoke about some shit I didn't care about. My main focus was the pulse on his neck, which was ridiculously tempting.

"You're quiet Kathy, are you alright?"

I swallowed "Yes" I ripped my eyes from the pulse "Perfectly fine, umm, sorry what time is it?"

"About 8ish" Fuck, he'd spoken for 3 hours "Why?"

"Nothing, just that I'm a bit hungry" I took his hand, using my thumb to stroke lightly across the knuckle "Can we leave?"

His grin widened "Sure, we can go back to mine?"

"If I can resist for that long"

I ended up dragging him down some alleyway, kissing him enthusiastically, my hands in his hair and my legs around his waist, whilst his hands gripped onto my lower back. This was my third favourite part of murder, the time where they have no knowledge of what's about to occur. The 'Blissfully Unaware stage'.

Next would come 'Confusion and Religion' where suddenly 'Oh God' is the only utterance they can whisper.

Then the final one.

'Death'

He groaned, and then my lips slowly moved down to his neck, closer to the pulse.

I could feel the heat of the blood, almost feel it trickling down my throat, and my eyes shut to reveal the ebony darkness of my soul. I could almost picture the death, could almost hear the blood as my mouth opened to reveal my fangs, an involuntary hiss leaving my lips.

Suddenly, my body was yanked away, shoved against the opposite wall and hauled away.


	5. Chapter 5

"Fucking untie me you son of a cock sucking whore"

She hasn't stopped screaming abuse since she was tied to the chair 3 hours go, Hal thought tiredly. He stood in the kitchen, washing up methodically whilst Annie was bouncing a crying baby Eve up and down, pacing and whispering calming words into the child's ear, and occasionally yelling at Hal.

"So Hal, you thought 'hey, let's bring some random vampire girl home without any thought or consideration for the fact that this is Annie's home'?"

"Look Annie, I owe her this much, it's my fault she's like this-"

"And for the fact we have a _human_ child here"

"She won't be released from the chair until I decide she's ready, during that time we will be working on methods to control her thirst-"

Annie's head quickly snapped up "Does she have the burn?"

"No, she's wearing a sleeveless top Annie, you'd be able to tell if-"  
"How are we going to support another person here? We can barely pull by as it is without another person here who isn't pulling their weight"

"Once she's rehabilitated she can get a job with us in the café-"  
"And how long will that take Hal? I do not want Eve's first words to be curses"

"It will take as long as it takes"

"Well Hal, she's your responsibility"

Hal removed his yellow Marigolds "Fine, I'm off to work"  
"What?"

"Well, how can we support the growing household without an income?"

"Well-Well- What do I do with her?"

"Make sure she eats and don't let her escape, it's not difficult Annie"

"But-"

"Oh, she'll try anything to get out so be aware" he cast a warning look to Kathy, who now sat as hunched as she could manage, quietly cursing to herself "Look, I must be off, Tom will give me the toilet duties if I don't get to work on time" with that he left, leaving the crying Eve, a cursing Kathy and a confused and angry Annie.

Kathy's head rose at the sound of the door closing, her mind calculating Annie's personality. How was best to get Annie to release her, without causing alarm or suspicion?

Begging?

"Please- please let me go" her voice was a whisper, trembling under the façade of the sweet, naïve innocent- the girl who was dragged into this world and situation without prior knowledge "I don't know where I am- please".

"No"

Short, sweet, simple- perhaps like her.

Threatening might work.

"Fucking well let me go Casper"

Annie shook her head, her curls dancing around her face, glaring at Kathy for her use of language "I'm not allowed to"

Threat plus begging at the end?  
"If you let me go, I'll leave and I'll never come back, I promise"

"It's not my decision"

Kathy frowned, after 5 minutes of personal attention people normally gave into her demands "Let me out you fu-"

"HEY! No swearing in front of the baby" Annie snapped, but oddly enough this seemed to snap the other girl out of her idle escape plans. Now, as though just noticing her, she stared at the baby, her head tilting to the left slightly.

Then it hit her.

Sympathy.

"What's her name?" Kathy asked, her voice hoarse from her 3 hour screaming session. Annie, apprehensive of her interest, held the child, if at all possible, slightly closer.

"What?"

"What's the baby's name?"

"Eve"

"Oh, I always liked that name" the name of the second human, Kathy sighed trying to ignore the bloody thoughts entering her mind, knowing this wouldn't help if she continued to insist on release "and yours?"

"It's Annie"

"Mines Kathy, is she yours?"

"No, she was my friends, Nina and George-"  
"George Sands? As in the George Sands? The one who killed Herrick?"

"Yes"

"Wow" She looked at Annie her eyes wide "So that must mean Mitchell lived here too? The Box Tunnel 20-"  
"Yes" Annie interrupted, not wanting to hear that story again "yes Mitchell lived here too"

"Wow" Kathy breathed "That's amazing"

"Mitchell was much, much more than just the Box Tunnel 20-" Annie found it hard to complete the sentence "He was a good man-".

"I know" Kathy said dismissively "He kept the Bristol vampires dry for 3 months, that was pretty big". Kathy yearned for some form of distraction, something to ignore the guilt entering her mind, beginning to claw at her sanity. Its ok Kathy, she thought, you'll be out soon "How did you die then?"  
"My fiancé threw me down the stairs if you have to know"

"Oh" Well that was short

"Yeah"

Kathy exhaled "By the look of it, I may be here for a while, so I'll apologise now for any swearing or verbal abuse I'll give you"

"And I'll accept, for now"

Kathy smiled tentatively at her. All a part of the act.

"Can I get you anything by the way? Are you thirsty or hungry or cold at all?"  
"Can you distract me?"

"What?"

"Just ask me something, anything"

"Urm, How was your life, before it happened?"

"Alright"

"Any details or…?"

"I was changed at 24, I stole for the thrill, I killed 2 men, I thought that humans were the only race, I liked being me, I regretted nothing ,I drank a lot, I danced for coins, I was to be married, I was pregnant-"  
"You were pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Your fiancés?"

"No, my fiancé was my friend Guy. When I told him of the news, he got down on one knee saying that my name shouldn't be besmirched any more than it already was" Kathy smiled slightly "He was such a good man, brave and honest and handsome and-"She sighed "I think I may have loved him, I was sure he loved me but I could never tell" She mentally hit herself for bringing up her deceased friend.

"What happened to Guy?"

"Splinter"

"What?"

"Splinter"

"Wha…" Then Annie's mind understood the harm a single drop of blood would do to a vampire.

"I killed him after _it _happened. He was my first. I was out the whole night whilst transforming and he was so worried so- so _human_, he prattled on as he always did, cut his finger on a splinter then-"

Annie placed a hand on the girls knee, trying to comfort her, whislt keeping Eve balanced on her opposite hip "Whose was it? The baby?"  
"Some drunken mistake, but I loved it. It was the only thing that I could trust myself to love"

She started humming 'Puttin On The Ritz' staring at the ground and rocking as much as the chair would allow. She hated this restriction, this complete lack of freedom that being belted into a chair brought, but hopefully, Annie's' pity would free her.

"Please be quiet Eve" Annie moaned, continuing to bounce the screaming baby on her hip "Please Ev-"

"OI" there was a fist constantly hitting the door in an annoying rhythm "I'm going to fucking kill that baby if it doesn't fucking stop crying"

"Oh, oh no" Annie swaddled Eve within her grey cardigan "Oh no, oh no"

"Well? Open the fucking door"

"Annie, he isn't going to leave-"

"You don't understand"

"What don't I understand?"

"D'you hear me? Open this fucking door"

"Right" Annie muttered, placing a still crying Eve on the sofa, where she squirmed around, reminding Kathy of some sort of insect "Right" Annie stood in front of the door, as she released a ball on energy, effectively throwing the yelling bloke off his feet and sent him crashing head first onto the pavement, blood pooling around his cracked skull.


	6. Chapter 6

I need blood.

And I need it now.

I felt my pupils dilate, my fangs trying to force their way out of my gums. The power I felt, the ultimate hunger driving through my body, making its way through me, the weakness I felt in its wake. I need blood and I need it now, it wasn't a hard to understand signal.

Why do I know that?

Why was my body flying at the door, slamming it with my hand? Was that me screaming?

I blinked, forcing my body back to normal. Katherine, what the hell is wrong with you?

"Is she done yet?"

I knew that voice "What have you done to me? TELL ME" I screamed.

No, I don't scream.

This wasn't me.

I fled to a close corner, curling myself into the smallest ball I could manage, trying to stuff this savage 'me' inside. My back resisted, my body now encased in a fancy red, expensive dress and corset, not my ratty green dress that Guy had given me.

I was thinking about my best friend, my fiancé. Why was my throat on fire? Why it was when I pictured him, my mind's eye went to the little pulse pounding in his neck?

It had to be the room. I must have cabin fever or something. The room was small, dark and windowless with no escape apart from the door, which was now slowly opening.

"What have you done to me? Why am I so-"  
"Thirsty Katherine?"

"I-I-I didn't tell you my name"

"No, you didn't"

He kept silent, just staring at me.

"What do you want?" I struggled to my feet, my ankles bending slightly due to the unbalance of heels now plastered on my feet.

"Nothing, you're free to leave if you so wish" to emphasize this, he opened the door further, bowing slightly.

"What have you done to me?"

"You've been turned into something better than the human race-"

"There is no race better than the human race-"  
"Then why can't you stop thinking about killing them all then? About draining them dry of blood and life-"

"Ahh stop it my lord, you're making me thirsty, and I only just ate"

Another man walked in, his eyes staring at me, his face covered in dried blood.

"I preferred her without the finery and clothes; she was a good site, right Lord Harry? Shame, I so wanted a go on that soft neck-"

"Manners Fergus, at least introduce yourself"

"Alright girlie, I'm Fergus" he came forward, as though about to take my hand.

As he approached me with a grin on his face, the feeling of fear of threat, over through. A pain shot through my gums, my lips pulled back over my teeth a vicious snarl erupting from me.

"And there it is" Hal smirked, as my hand flew over my mouth, forcing myself back. What is wrong with me?

"We'll hunt after her Fergus; it's only polite-"  
"I don't need to hunt-"

"Then we'll go now, come on my Lord"

"Not until she's hunted"

"Stop saying that, I'm not some- some animal"

"No, you're much, much more than that"

"Stop it. I am human" the very word drew the same bloody hunger within me, something authoritative, it had to be obeyed.

"Then leave"

"Tell me what you've done"

"If you'd allow, may I escort you home? I could tell you then"

My eyes narrowed slightly "Fine, but then you leave me alone"

"I'll leave as soon as you tell me to milady" He bowed, extending his hand out to take mine.

"Good" I walked past him, out of the darkened room, to find myself in a labyrinth of rooms and corridors. As I trooped down one of what felt like the thousand corridors, my head held high and my nose in the air, as mother taught me to do whenever in doubt

I must be messed up; I'm accepting lady lessons from my mother.

"Wrong corridor"

I turned on my heel, refusing to seem embarrassed at all "Show me the right one then" I said coldly.

"Of course" he replied, equally as cold. He walked ahead quickly, followed by the arse wipe Fergus, whose life seemed to revolve around this pompous nob head, and I shadowed as best I could. The constricting nature of the corset annoyed me, my breathing was controlled and the lack of freedom with my arms made me long for my old green dress.

"Where the fuck are we?" My eyes widened as we left the house; this looked like no part of London I knew. Where were the crazy beggars asking for alms? And where are the angry pastors screaming about the apocalypse to unsuspecting passers-by? They seemed to be replaced by delicate, pale women being escorted by males of seemingly every age range, and trees lining the streets, fences around each individual one.

I bet no one's ever pissed on them.

"London"

"Can't be"

"I assure you Katherine, its London"

"So you are a real Lord then?"

"Of course" He seemed almost insulted "I'd never lie to such a lovely lady"

Damn, I should have seen if there was anything worth taking.

"Can't lie with that logic"

I found myself craving the smoky air of lower London, the claustrophobic alleyways, the dirt encrusted anything that light would touch if it could penetrate the looming buildings. The airiness, the openness of this place scared me a little. There was nowhere to hide, nowhere to keep protected.

"Hurry along now, this many shock you but I have other things to do today"

"Sorry, sorry" I muttered, my eyes darting everywhere.

"Katherine, no harm will to you will occur whilst I or Fergus are here" you could almost taste the condensation from his tone.

"Yeah girlie, you're with two men who've killed more people then you've met"

I frowned at that. Not so much of the subject matter, I had killed a couple of people in self-defence. I was more put out by my body's reaction to it. I felt like running, to go to the nearest run down ally, or pub filled with alcoholic idiots too drunk to remember their own names and tear their throats out. To savour and nick the salty skin of a human, to lick the few drops that escape the initial wound, to ignore their cries of horror to satisfy my undying desire of blood.

The thoughts alone, the beautiful nourishing thoughts alone, made my mind scream in anguish.

"Fergus, if you continue to talk like that in the presence of my lady, I'll have to request you leave"

Fergus merely smirked "Fine my Lord, I'll be hunting" he turned sharply "Good luck girlie" he whispered in my ear as he passed, turning a corner and disappearing from sight.

I grimaced "I'm not your lady nob"

"That is no language for a young woman" He smirked, looking behind him and into my eyes "And is that all that troubled you with that conversation? Not the murder of innocents"

I looked past him, keeping my face firmly looking ahead.

The alleys became smaller, darker and danker, the sun filtering out over time as me and Lord Harry continued to walk in silence. As the area became more compacted with people, my throat burned angrily, a small part of my brain calculating how much time it'd take before it was figured out that people were dying.

"You're very well controlled" he mused "A lot more controlled then I assumed you would be my lady"

"Stop calling me that, and stop saying things like that"  
"Like what my lady"

My jaw clenched automatically "Like I'm not human, what else would I be?"

"An upgrade"

"Just leave me here, I know where to go"

"How far is there left to travel milady?"  
"Not far"  
"Then how could I leave you amongst these unsavoury characters?"

I rolled my eyes, moving quickly in between the heaving crowd of the lower class Londoners.

I found myself in front of my hovel.

"This is where you live?" he sounded disgusted, horrified that someone could live that.

"Yes, me and my fiancé"

"You're engaged?"

"Yes"  
"To another thief?"

"No, no he wants me to stop"

"Why ever would he want that?"

"Because-" my hands flew to my stomach suddenly terrified. How had I not thought of my baby, I always had it on my mind, it was a part of my very soul. It was ridiculously early days, the baby had only recently been discovered living, and I couldn't have lost it, please God, please.

"No" I rushed into my small home, needing reassurance, something to tell me my theory was ridiculous, that I was being stupid, but his voice stopped me before closing my door.

"No one will accept you, after it rises. I'll help you, accept you. All I want is utter loyalty; I'll be here for half an hour"

I closed the door, ignoring his voice. I hadn't changed. Not at all.

"Katherine? Kathy!" Guy's smile was blinding, his light blue eyes sparkling happily "Thank God, where were you? And what are you wearing?"

I rested my head against the door "How long was I gone?"

I could hear his eyes rolling "One night, but that doesn't mean I wasn't worried! And where were you?"  
"I have no idea"  
"Oh, did you drink? You know I don't like that in your condition! And what did I say yesterday morning? I said, promise me you won't go out again and what did you say? You said, Ok Guy, I'll stay here"

"I know-"  
"Oh don't get upset, it's ok"

His hands were on my face, stroking away my fresh tears with his calloused thumbs, shh-ing away my fears.

"I'm not mad, I was only worried"  
"I'm not sad because of that"

"Why are you sad then silly? Are you tired?"

"No" my eyes rested on his neck, on the small pulse, knowing this is where I'd get the most of what I wanted "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, you're safe, and that's all that matters" he was suddenly all around me, his scent overruling any control I had.

My body reacted mechanically, my eyes closing to reveal my now blackened, endless soul, my teeth enlarged, and becoming fangs.

As my mind awoke the other me content and satisfied for now, I was covered in blood, melting into the dress. His limbs were strewn across the small front room, his head on the only wooden chair in the room, one that he made.


End file.
